


Negan Imagine ~ Safe Place

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Negan - Freeform, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: In a world full of threats and death, you have found your very own safe place.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 14





	Negan Imagine ~ Safe Place

A safe place.   
A safe place is never something you can take for granted. Not in the world before the outbreak, and most certainly not after the dead had started walking the earth, though that had transformed the idea for most people who managed not to get bit.   
For most, it was first and foremost finding shelter, maybe a place to stay the night; a room in an abandoned house you could properly lock before pushing any kind of furniture in front of its door to get it secure until the sun would rise again. Or, optimally, a place for the long run, forever maybe, a community with fences, people and food, guarded from the living and dead threats of this world.  
You were lucky enough to have this kind of place, the factory that stood tall above the forest and abandoned places that surrounded it.  
But that wasn’t your safe place, it was your home, the place that kept you sheltered from the danger of the world outside and that let you live without the fear of being turned into a snack the next minute, but it wasn’t your safe place.  
Your safe place was right here, next to him.  
With your head on his warm chest that rose and fell softly beneath you and let you listen to the rhythmic beat of his heart, strong and calm at the same time.  
With your arm slung around his torso and your leg hooked over his trim hips, huddled against his side and nearly melted into his tall figure.  
With his strong arms wrapped around you, keeping you right there with him, like your very own walls that kept you safe from any threat, forming your own little bubble that let you forget about any worries or sorrows that would else buzz through your head.  
With his scent engulfing you, that musky, warm and nearly intoxicating scent that gave you comfort the moment you sensed it, relaxing all the tense muscles in your body and calming you until you felt all warm and fuzzy.  
With the deep drum of the little growls that rumbled here and there through his chest, smooth like velvet and rough like barbed wire at the same time, that let small, warm waves wash over your body.  
With his lips that pressed kisses against your temple and his short beard stubble that tickled you each time it chaffed softly against your skin before you could feel his lips forming into a warm smile that could quickly mix with his signature grin.  
And lastly, with simply his presence. That’s all you needed to find your peace, to blend out all worries, to let your guards down and just be you.  
That was your safe place, no room, no house, no building; just him.


End file.
